


Music Drabbles

by readergirl12



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Drabbles, Gen, Hunting, Inspired by Music, Introspection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl12/pseuds/readergirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Homestuck drabbles based on songs on shuffle mostly introspective pieces. Each is in a different chapter. The violence is not too bad I just warned in case anybody was squeamish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “The Sticks” Mother Mother - Nepeta Hunts

**Author's Note:**

> Nepeta! Warning for mild cannibalism and a slightly overly violent dark Nepeta!

Nepeta prowled through the cool night her claws unsheathed and her eyes alight with hunger. This patch of woods generally had few trolls in it so it was perfect to hunt in. However tonight a young couple of kismesis had stumbled into her woods, into her hunting ground and thus were now fair prey. None hunted with her tonight as she prowled isolated and ready to pounce. She was queen of her domain as she stalked the unsuspecting trolls. If she was caught they would cull her thinking her a feral and knowing her to be lower than their deep blue hues. But none had caught her yet and these would not start it. She allowed herself to purr in satisfaction as she finally cornered the first blueblood isolated from his partner by the thick wilderness. He glanced up startled but she was upon him before he could make a noise her claws biting deep into his weak flesh splashing onto her bare skin. Equius would not approve of her getting her clothes dirty after all and hunting such as this was rarely a clean process. When she was satisfied with the state of the corpse she used the blood to paint a marker on the tree, a bastardization of her sign she used to mark her territory. She then leapt back into her tree and awaited the arrival of the second half of the pair. He was some pretty spoilt thing and if she was more vain she might have hunted him for his baubles instead of the game. Cats require no such jewelry to enjoy themselves so she slaughtered him as she had his quadrantmate using his blood to finish the sign on the tree. She glutted herself on their juicy meats tearing into them with her claws and teeth until her soft grey hide was streaked with blue. When she was finally sated she sliced off some of each to share with her mom and happily trotted back to her cave knowing that the other creatures of the wood would enjoy the feast she left. bastardization of her sign she used to mark her territory. She then leapt back into her tree and awaited the arrival of the second half of the pair. He was some pretty spoilt thing and if she was more vain she might have hunted him for his baubles instead of the game. Cats require no such jewelry to enjoy themselves so she slaughtered him as she had his quadrantmate using his blood to finish the sign on the tree. She glutted herself on their juicy meats tearing into them with her claws and teeth until her soft grey hide was streaked with blue. When she was finally sated she sliced off some of each to share with her mom and happily trotted back to her cave knowing that the other creatures of the wood would enjoy the feast she left.


	2. “Edit” Regina Spektor - Dirk Introspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk thinks about the ways in which his plans have fallen apart and his own inability to repair them.

Dirk had thought he could lie with the best of them he had practiced and plotted and worked out how he would run their session from the start. However when faced with the game and the trauma and the gradual distancing of himself and Jake his scripted actions fell apart and were simply words on a page. He had come up with all these grand plans to seduce Jake and they had even worked but the pressures of their relationship weighed heavily upon him. He was too touch starved to give it up but too uncertain to be able to fix it. He wasn't ready for this he had never been ready. The lies weren't working anymore he couldn't even lie to himself and with all his plans fell apart he didn't have another backup plan and he was powerless to edit those already in motion. So he waited and went with his old plots despite their ill fitting of his new desires.


	3. “Jesus Brother Bob” The Arrogant Worms - Kankri Angsts About What is "Rightfully His"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song itself is rather light and entertaining and when I heard it I had to laughingly apply it to Kankri. He makes himself out to be a martyr in this one I'm sad to say. Also I suppose this is set in some sort of AU where they were all born in the same universe and the Signless' rebellion succeeded.

Kankri gritted his teeth as he watched his apparent grown up self on the holo projector preaching to the crowds. Porrim stood behind him arm and arm with the Dolorosa flanking the great leader. He should have been first, the first mutant to ever speak against the tyranny and survive, the first mutant to love beyond quadrants and preach for peace. Sometimes people mistook him for his stupid huemate but they soon realized their mistake and he could see their disdain and scorn and even worse the ever present disappointment that he wasn't the great Sufferer or even the lesser but still beloved Apprentice, Karkat. He should have been the Apprentice but his huemate had ignored his wishes and given it to the younger. It was obvious that Kankri was far purer and eventually they would all realize it. Until then he turned off the projection and stormed off to mope and poor his woes into what he hoped would be his best sermon yet.


	4. “Breakdown” Seether - Psionic Reflects on His Fate and His Eternal Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is rather suiting to their relationship I think although I may have followed it to closely in my writing. He is referring to the Condescense.

He had not seen the moons of his home world for centuries and the memory of flowers had wilted and rotted within him as the wires had carved their way into his flesh. Her words always weighed heavy in the air between them for he never replied, could never reply. She had ensured that. He knew she didn't trust him because he knew her secrets even though he could never tell. She didn't have a choice in keeping him and she wanted to destroy his will. He allowed her to try and beat herself upon his exterior like waves on a cliff face, trying to break him down. He knew though, he knew that she was so lonely he was her only companion, he knew that she needed this to survive just as much as he relied on the wires and in that he had power over her. Not the kind he could use to exploit her but a silent pillar of strength at his core, despite the barrage of abuse and hatred and desperate lonely lust. He knew that with a few kind motions he could buoy up her spirits for centuries but he would not waste his time. She owned all that he was but she would never own joy.


End file.
